daresiafandomcom-20200214-history
Horizon
Radon is the spiritual successor of the engineering firm Radon Interstellar, now an independent nation part of the EPCON-H alliance. Both were found by billionaire entrepreneur Alex Von Hark, and Radon have since become one of the galaxy's most influential nation. Their vision is to uphold a utopian community and advance human civilization through cutting-edge technology, particularly that which is alien in nature. Unlike other nations, Radon retains no real government. They instead adapted their bureaucratic corporate system into a council composed of representatives of major divisions necessary to uphold the country; logistics, economy, engineering, sciences, military, and social issues. The nation as a whole also behaves similarly to a profit-making private organization in its own right, though rather than hosting a set of public companies, a conglomerate of private corporations run the economy and caters to the nation's needs. Regarded in every way as socially unique yet progressive, Radon's most surprising trait is its low member count, especially when compared to other nations - at roughly 87,000. Radon prides itself in its idealistic community free of internal strife and poverty, though such ambitious values requires strict psychological profiling of every member and only certain individuals who pass evaluation are admitted. To make up for its numbers, the nation is known to possess highly advanced alien technology which its predecessor discovered and which they are now continuing to explore; these invaluable assets not only made them the most advanced country man has ever seen, but also political significance and lucrative wealth through loaning their technology and selling products not found elsewhere. Background Radon's predecessor, Radon Interstellar, is a privately owned aerospace manufacturer. They dominated the market for space exploration, off-world transport, asteroid mining, and early colonization - known particularly for their state-of-the-art spacecraft and robotics. The company was established on the 3rd of August, 2187 by Alex Von Hark. He monopolized the 22nd century market for aircraft and automated machinery. Alliance Radon is a principal member of the EPCON-H alliance and a significant legal entity. As a powerful alliance member, Radon is obliged to grant support to any other faction in need. Radon is granted a unique independent exploration permit which allows it to operate outside of EPCON jurisdiction given that it complies to certain ethical regulations and conditions. Radon is also given priority support when requested. They accept credits as their main currency. Beyond the alliance, Radon also cooperates with other factions and corporations either as a supplier, to engage in a joint venture, or to create a partnership. Political Influence Although uninvolved in most political affairs, Radon's influence is irrefutably significant due to their implication on human civilization and the galactic market. Organizations such as the EPCON-H grants Radon conditional support and unique rights to act beyond common jurisdiction. Their military power and involvement in the alliance also gives them an edge. Radon has control of the Forerunner gate network, therefore anyone who wishes to travel the galaxy must comply to them. Economy Radon has a unique governmental and wealth distribution system allowed by its strict member requirements which has given it its immense wealth, both as a whole and of each individual member. Unlike corporations where the company earns money distributed to its employees via a salary or countries where its citizens pay taxes, the earnings of every member and the faction itself contributes to its treasury. Within the faction itself, all transactions are performed through a virtual currency which translates to an equal amount of credits that can be withdrawn from the faction's treasury. When a member earns credits, it is then added to the treasury in exchange for an equal sum of the virtual currency, but the faction itself can also use that member's earnings. This system prevents the faction from lacking finance. Due to this system, any member who wishes to have their own Radon-based company (whose revenue will contribute to the treasury) is granted a sum of credits. As such, numerous companies are hosted by Radon and some are acknowledged on a galactic scale. This conglomerate of various corporations and the faction's firms means that it owns a large market share in the vast galactic market. Radon's technology, shared by few, gives it an edge in the market as they manufacture the most advanced items. Although its primary interest is in exploration and development, one of the faction's goals is to create a utopian community, achieved primarily through wealth and its strict member requirements. The faction's wealth allows for a lack of menial work, most performed by artificial intelligence while some resources are imported from other corporations. Radon's self-sufficiency minimizes the cost of importing goods, thus its overall revenue is larger than its expenses. Military Although lacking a proper military, Radon's military power is great nonetheless. Radon has three groups in its military; the Overwatch network, the reconnaissance corps, and the militia. The Overwatch network is Radon's primary defence controlled by the sentient AI Sabrina, composed of a series of satellites in orbit around Aether equipped with various countermeasures and an army of drones. Various protocols and systems are in place to ensure the city's and every member's safety. The reconnaissance corps are the faction's special forces. Extremely specialized, the reconnaissance teams are often sent to scout newly discovered locations, recover lost technology, and eliminate threats. They're the most well-equipped forces of any faction. As a last line of defence in the event of a large-scale attack, capable members are drafted to operate the fleet's warships. Although most members lack experience, those who own battle-capable ships often undergo training in a simulation. Additionally, Radon's warships are the most powerful human ships. Workforce On Horizon, almost all menial tasks are completed by a robotic workforce, sometimes without any human intervention. Radon's fleet of robots range from simpler single-purpose systems to more versatile drones with the help of advanced artificial intelligences, a network of hiveminds, and Radon's intranet. This leaves the more educated and mentally capable human members to dwell in higher pursuits, such as in the fields of scientific research and engineering. Often, Radon also employs the services of outsiders, and imports any goods it lacks. Category:Faction Category:Lost Horizon